The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to a novel frame assembly for eyeglasses having removable securement members that eliminate the necessity for securement member hinges and hinge supports.
Most people own at least one pair of eyeglasses. Regardless of whether the eyeglasses are to correct the individual""s vision or to shield the individual""s eyes from the sun, eyeglasses are ubiquitous. The typical pair of eyeglasses is comprised of a lense frame that houses a pair of lenses and is hingedly connected to a pair of xe2x80x9carmsxe2x80x9d. The hinge assembly which connects the arms and the lense frame is typically comprised of a rigid mounting member that extends rearwardly from the lense frame and is coupled to a second receiving member using a pivot pin or screw. While this hinge assembly allows for the arms to be folded adjacent the lense frame for storage, the rigid connection between the arms and the lense frame creates a vulnerable structure that is frequently broken regardless of whether the eyeglasses are being worn or stored, typically within the individual""s pocket or on the seat of the individual""s automobile.
Frequent use of eyeglasses involves the moving of the arm members between their use and collapsed positions. Repeated movement of the arms in this manner often causes the screw or pivot pin to become lost or damaged. Regardless of whether the hinge member has been broken or the pivot member has been lost, damage to this fragile structure on the eyeglasses renders them unwearable. Moreover, the assembly and construction of this area of the frame assembly is oftentimes complex and expensive.
Accordingly, what is needed is a frame assembly for eyeglasses that eliminates the necessity for a hinge assembly while remaining capable of easy and convenient storage when the eyeglasses are not being worn.
The eyeglasses of the present invention are preferably provided with a lense frame having opposite and portions and a mounting hole formed within each of the opposite sides. A pair of mounting pins are provided with a size and shape to be releasably received within the mounting holes. In one embodiment an elongated cord member is provided having first and second ends. The first and second ends of the cord member can be disposed through the mounting holes of the lense frame from the rear. The mounting pins can then be coupled to the first and second ends of the cord and releasably secured within the mounting holes of the lense frame. In this embodiment the cord means the lense frame in a proper wearing position on the use""s head. During temporary moments of non-use, the user can release th lense frame from his or her face and allow the eyeglasses to hang about his or her neck like a necklace.
In a second embodiment, a pair of eyeglass arms is provided, each having forward and rearward ends. The forward ends of the arms are shaped to be releasably coupled the mounting pins. Each arm assembly can then be xe2x80x9cthreadedxe2x80x9d through the mounting holes from the front side of the lense frame. The mounting pins are then removably secured within the mounting holes, and the eyeglasses can be worn in a typical fashion. When the eyeglasses are to be stored, the user, simply reverse the process to remove the arms from the lense frame.
The first and second embodiments are interchangeable to provide the user with a plurality of wearing, options. Moreover, the hingeless mounting design creates a frame assembly that can be easily manufactured while decreasing the likelihood of being broken or otherwise rendered inoperable during day-to-day use.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses having a hingeless-design.
A further object of the Invention is to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses having removable securement members for supporting the lense frame on the face of a user.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses having a plurality of different types of securement members that are interchangeable with one another to provide different frame assemblies for different intended uses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses that reduces the incidence of frame breakage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a frame assembly for eyeglasses that is adjustable for use with a plurality of different users having different physical dimensions and characteristics.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art;